A Maldição de Amélia
by Adicta
Summary: Mesmo após o fim da primeira Guerra Bruxa, a perseguição aos trouxas continuou. Escondida na floresta amazônica, uma criatura maligna decide agir por conta própria, amaldiçoando os moradores da região por toda a eternidade.


_Grã-bretanha, 1980._

Caída no chão, a mulher sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer com o impacto do feitiço. Com as pernas dormentes, permaneceu imóvel enquanto agonizava.

Apesar da dilaceração na perna esquerda, seu inimigo se aproximou com ferocidade, ignorando por completo o seu próprio estado deplorável.

Desesperada, ela tentou recuperar a varinha que havia perdido ao ser atingida pelo golpe. Se arrastou pelo asfalto na tentativa de apanhá-la, mas foi em vão. Percebendo as suas intenções, o homem interceptou os seus movimentos letárgicos, puxando o objeto para si com o uso de sua magia.

— _Accio_!

Derrotada, ela desistiu de tentar lutar contra o seu inevitável destino. Se rendeu a dor de seus ferimentos e observou o homem aproximar-se o suficiente para erguer ameaçadoramente a própria varinha em sua direção. Com a arma encostada em seu pescoço, a mulher engoliu em seco amedrontada. Foi então que, num movimento brusco, o adversário arrancou a máscara que cobria o seu rosto feminino, cujo intuito era preservar o seu anonimato.

Por alguns instantes ambos se encararam num misto de ódio e desprezo. Ela fixou-se nas enormes cicatrizes recém formadas na pele áspera do homem, fruto de suas inúmeras batalhas, e ele, por sua vez, reconheceu de imediato a dona daqueles olhos negros tão intensos e brilhantes, que se escondiam por detrás da figura de um Comensal da Morte.

— Amélia Griffiths, você está presa por tortura e assassinato de trouxas. E também por desobedecer as leis que dizem respeito ao uso de magia negra.

Ela não respondeu. Cansada demais para argumentar, deixou que a levassem dali em silêncio, ainda esboçando um diminuto sorriso nos lábios. Não estava arrependida de tudo aquilo que havia feito. Mesmo sabendo que o reino do Lorde das Trevas estava prestes a sucumbir, se manteve fiel a ele desde os primórdios de sua existência. Ao receber o convite para se tornar uma Comensal da Morte, Amélia não hesitou em aceitar.

Ela divertia-se enquanto torturava os trouxas com a Maldição _Cruciatus_, e também quando utilizava _Imperius_ para submetê-los às mais terríveis situações. Ainda lembrava-se da primeira vez em que sangue inocente havia escorrido pelas suas mãos. O choque do assassinato nunca nem sequer pesou em sua consciência. Do contrário, ela não aguentou esperar mais do que um mês para cometer o seu próximo crime. Gostava de ver os chamados trouxas sofrendo e agonizando antes de darem adeus às suas detestáveis vidas. Ao se tornar serva de Voldemort, Amélia atingiu o auge de sua realização pessoal.

No entanto, as coisas se complicaram quando a Ordem da Fênix passou a utilizar as Maldições Imperdoáveis para combater os bruxos das trevas de igual para igual. Eles eram muito poderosos, muito mais do que a maioria dos Comensais da Morte. Ainda assim, ela continuou a pregar os ensinamentos de seu mestre sem temer as consequências de seus atos. Em meio à Primeira Guerra Bruxa, porém, Amélia não podia imaginar que teria o desprazer de se deparar com Alastor Moody, auror famoso por capturar diversos seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

Ela sabia que Moody era perigoso, mas ainda assim, não podia reclamar. Teve sorte de ser apreendida justamente por ele, pois apesar de sua fama imponente, todos sabiam que aquele bruxo jamais matava os seus inimigos, por mais que estes fossem merecedores. Amélia tinha certeza essa seria a sua salvação, assim como o maior erro da Ordem da Fênix.

Ao capturá-la, Alastor Moody ordenou que a levassem para Azkaban, local onde a mulher ficaria confinada até o dia de seu julgamento. Lançou-lhe um feitiço anti-aparatação para que ela não pudesse escapar, e a deixou na companhia dos guardas encarregados de transportá-la até a prisão.

Paciente, Amelia soube aguardar até o momento certo para fugir. Em meio àquele tortuoso e violento mar onde a ilha de Azkaban estava escondida, os guardas vacilaram assim que chegaram ao local. Preocupados em afastar os inúmeros dementadores que sobrevoavam as redondezas, e convictos que a prisioneira não teria para onde fugir naquele fim de mundo, não notaram que a mulher se transformava em outra criatura pelas suas costas. Quando se deram conta do que estava acontecendo, era tarde demais. Uma ave negra alçava vôo para longe dali, misturando-se entre os vultos dos dementadores que povoavam aquele céu escuro e nublado.

Depois daquele dia, Amélia Griffiths nunca mais foi vista.

xxxx

_Amazônia, 1999._

Conforme a noite se aproximava, todos os moradores das diversas aldeias locais batiam em retirada para as suas casas. Para a maioria deles, se aventurar pela escuridão da floresta estava fora de cogitação, isso porque, muitos daqueles que o fizeram jamais retornaram aos seus lares. Coincidência ou não, nessas noites tenebrosas em quetais pessoasdesapareceram, todos ouviram o estridente assovio de uma ave ressoar pelos céus, semelhante a um grito agudo de agonia. A mesma criatura noturna constantemente sobrevoava aquela região. Dessa forma, não demorou para que ela passasse a ser considerada um pássaro de mau agouro, capaz de levar a morte para aqueles que entrassem em seu caminho.

Nos últimos anos, poucos foram os afortunados que voltaram com vida após saíram à noite na presença do pássaro. Em estado de choque, essas pessoas fizeramrelatos mirabolantes sobre a real identidade daquele ser. Alguns juravam que na realidade se tratava de uma velha senhora capaz de transformar-se em um ave negra e agourenta, já outros diziam que era uma bela jovem capaz de praticar bruxaria para amaldiçoar e enfeitiçar outras pessoas. Ora as histórias divergiam entre si, ora elas se complementavam. O único ponto em comum para todos os relatos era o medo que aquele monstro causava em quem o encontrasse.

"Matinta Perera, a mensageira do outro mundo". Foi assim que passaram a chamá-la.

Não demorou para que a lenda de Matinta se espalhasse pelo norte do território brasileiro, causando terror para todos os habitantes daquela vasta região. Alguns se recusavam a acreditar em sua existência, outros a temiam de maneira quase irracional. De qualquer forma, era costume de todos aqueles que escutassem o assovio de Matinta, prometerem à ela diversas oferendas para que os deixassem em paz.

Naquela noite não foi diferente.

Matinta sobrevoava as simplórias casas de madeira, aterrorizando aos que estavam ali presentes, fossem eles homens, mulheres ou crianças. Após todos se esconderem, ela recolheu as oferendas deixadas pelos nativos e partiu em direção à floresta, onde costumava ficar de vigia para caso algum desavisado pisasse em suas terras. Sua sede de sangue era imensa e há tempos que não fazia uma nova vítima. Ela não costumava ser misericordiosa e jamais abandonava os seus velhos hábitos. Sem a sua varinha não era capaz de realizar magias tão poderosas, mas sabia fazer o suficiente para continuar saciando a sua vontade de varrer os trouxas daquele planeta.

Quando soube do retorno de Voldemort, não cogitou regressar para o seu país com o intuito de servi-lo mais uma vez. Era arriscado demais, pois ela sabia que poderia ser pega no meio do caminho. Havia se tornado uma fugitiva procurada. Ademais, estava se divertindo naquele lugar onde passou a viver. Morar nas redondezas da Castelobruxo (1) fazia com que ela estivesse sempre por dentro dos acontecimentos na comunidade mágica, e ao mesmo tempo, ficasse protegida sem que ninguém soubesse a sua real localização.

Atenta a tudo que se passava ao seu redor, Matinta notou uma movimentação não muito longe de onde estava. Em êxtase com a ideia de deparar-se com um novo trouxa, voou em direção ao local. Do alto de uma árvore, sentiu as palpitações de seu coração acelerarem ao encontrar um homem caminhando despreocupado pela trilha que dava acesso a aldeia mais próxima. A adrenalina invadiu o seu corpo e, desesperada, ela desceu até ele, ainda em sua forma animal.

Sem perceber a sua aproximação, o homem pulou assustado assim que ela aterrizou em seu caminho. Na sequência, ele arregalou os olhos ao vê-la se contorcer de maneira assustadora para assumir a forma humana, revelando uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e desgrenhados, encoberta pelo capuz de suas vestes rasgadas. Sem esconder a expressão psicopata em seu rosto, rapidamente ela estendeu a mão em sua direção, o fazendo cair no chão, como se de repente a força da gravidade tivesse dobrado de intensidade. Matinta então abriu um largo sorriso e se aproximou devagar, contemplando a fragilidade daquele ser tão inferior à ela. Retirou de seu bolso um punhal antigo e enferrujado, e se abaixou para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Irritada, foi então que se deu conta de que não havia sinal algum de receio ou medo nas expressões daquele indivíduo. Na realidade, o olhar de desdém que o homem lhe lançava era exatamente o mesmo que já havia recebido há muitos anos atrás. Enfurecida com a lembrança, ameaçadoramente Matinta encostou a lâmina no pescoço de sua presa e a pressionou o suficiente para rasgar a sua pele. Apesar do corte, o homem permaneceu impassível sem demonstrar fraqueza alguma, deixando-a ainda mais revoltada. Para ela, as coisas não funcionavam daquela forma. Seu maior objetivo era ver a vítima agonizar antes de morrer. Se ela não pudesse cumpri-lo, a brincadeira perdia completamente a graça.

Com a pretensão de dar um fim à vida daquela criatura tão desprezível, ela ergueu o punhal, pronta para enterrá-lo em seu alvo de uma só vez.

—E_xpelliarmus!_ — repentinamente a arma voou para longe dali, deixando a mulher completamente atônita.

Perplexa, ela lentamente se virou para descobrir quem a havia desarmado daquela forma, deparando-se com um jovem bruxo empunhando uma varinha em sua direção.

— Você é Améliah Griffiths, correto? — ela permaneceu paralisada sem saber o que responder. Há tempos que não era chamada por aquele nome tão estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, tão familiar — Procurada desde 1980, quando fugiu ao ser transferida para Azkaban. Animaga sem registro e condenada por assassinato e tortura de inúmeros trouxas. Vejo que continua praticando os seus crimes, não é mesmo?

— Quem é você? — ao limpar a garganta ela perguntou com dificuldade, estranhando o som de sua própria voz.

— Por muito tempo ninguém desconfiou que você estivesse na América Latina. Na verdade, muitos até achavam que já estava morta. Mas nos últimos meses, eu passei a estranhar os recorrentes desaparecimentos dos moradores desse lugar. Pesquisando um pouco, descobri sobre lenda de Matinta Perera. Dizem que essa é uma mulher capaz de transformar-se num pássaro. Curioso, não? Pareceu ser o caso de animago sem registro, tal como o seu.

— Eu perguntei quem é você?! — furiosa, ela questionou mais uma vez elevando o seu tom de voz — Por acaso é um auror?!

— Isso não importa. O fato é que você está presa, _de novo_. E dessa vez nem tente escapar, pois nós não vamos permitir.

— _Nós_?

Ao pressentir uma movimentação do outro lado, rapidamente Amélia se voltou para trás ao perceber que o outro homem se levantava do chão, também empunhando uma varinha contra ela. Irritada por ter caído na armadilha daqueles dois traidores de sangue, gesticulou ao redor de si mesma, criando uma poderosa ventania. Feitiços foram lançados de ambos os lados, mas não a atingiram devido a força do redemoinho que a protegia. Galhos se desprendiam das árvores violentamente, e uma chuva de folhagens bloqueavam momentaneamente a visão dos dois bruxos. Aproveitando a deixa, Amélia recuperou o seu punhal usando magia e, ao mesmo tempo, transformou-se mais uma vez em sua forma animal.

Porém, a rajada de vento criada por ela foi desfeita naquele mesmo instante pelo jovem auror ali presente. Conforme Amélia voava para os céus, o outro lançou-lhe um novo feitiço. Ao ser atingida, Amélia perdeu o controle de si mesma e bateu nas árvores que bloqueavam o seu caminho. Ao sentir o seu corpo começar a adormecer, teve a certeza de que não conseguiria ir muito longe, tampouco fugir daqueles dois. Aquele era o seu fim. No entanto, ela sabia que o feitiço que lhe fora lançado não tinha o intuito de matá-la. Eles a queriam viva, portanto, a morte significaria arruinar os planos daqueles bruxos.

Amélia estava pronta para aceitar o seu destino.

Utilizando a mata fechada a seu favor, Amélia se escondeu por dentre as copas das árvores, seguindo em direção às residências mais próximas daquele lugar. Ao chegar ande queria, ela se rendeu às dores que invadiam o seu corpo e caiu de qualquer jeito sobre o telhado de uma casa, indo em seguida até o relevo. O som causado pelo impacto de seu corpo atingindo a cerâmica agitou as pessoas que ali moravam. Ao ouvir uma conversa fervorosa dentro da residência, Amélia assumiu novamente a sua forma humana.

Assim que a porta se abriu, três pessoas assustadas saíram de dentro da casa a fim de descobrir o que havia causado aquele barulho. Mantendo uma distância segura de Amélia, um homem carrancudo forçava a vista na escuridão na tentativa de reconhecer o corpo estendido diante de sua casa. Atrás dele, uma mulher magricela arregalava os olhos espantada, enquanto abraçava umaadolescente com o intuito de protegê-la.

Ao notar o estado deplorável de Amélia, a mulher correu para socorrê-la às pressas.

— Senhora, está tudo bem? — ela se ajoelhou diante da bruxa, a erguendo do chão pelos ombros.

— Quem...quer? — escondendo algo debaixo de um lenço velho e amarrotado, Amélia murmurou de forma quase inaudível, o pressionando contra o próprio peito.

— O quê? — a mulher lhe respondeu fazendo uma careta — Não entendi o que disse, senhora. O que aconteceu com você? Por que está ferida desse jeito?!

— Eu estou morrendo... — ela choramingou falsamente diante daqueles trouxas — Quem quer?

De imediato os moradores compreenderam que ela estava oferecendo aquilo que trazia consigo, e imaginando que se tratava de algo valioso, a adolescente da casa se aproximou curiosa.

— Você quer? — ao perceber a aproximação, a bruxa repetiu a pergunta, direcionando-se a garota.

Fraca, Amélia pigarreou, expelindo sangue no chão. Desesperada, a menina arregalou os olhos sem saber o que fazer.

— Você quer? — a bruxa lhe perguntou mais uma vez — Por favor, aceite...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu quero — a garota respondeu com o intuito de colocar um fim àquela insistência — Mas por favor senhora, não se esforce mais.

Amélia levantou o rosto para encará-la com um sorriso diabólico. Em seguida, estendeu as mãos em direção a garota, deixando que a menina retirasse o lenço que cobria o objeto. O ínfimo contato entre as duas foi o suficiente para que a bruxa lançasse a sua última maldição, silenciosa e irreversível.

Na sequência, ao revelarpara eles o que ela possuía, a família recuou assustada. O punhal enferrujado tinha alâmina voltada para a sua própria dona. Ainda assim, a surpresa foi grande quando Amélia o fincou em seu próprio coração. Atônitos, os três se desesperaram ao verem o sangue manchar as roupas da mulher. Concomitantemente, a bruxa foi atingida nas costas por um feitiço, caindo no chão imóvel. Os trouxas ali presentes se alvoroçaram diante de toda aquela situação, então, sem perder tempo, um dos aurores os colocou em estado hipnótico a fim de fazê-los esquecer tudo que haviam visto. O bruxo mais jovem, por sua vez, se aproximou da senhora caída no chão.

— Ela está morta! Matou a si própria com esse punhal — anunciou para o parceiro — Quando você a atingiu, ela já nem tinha mais vida.

— Deve ter enlouquecido por viver todos esses anos sozinha. Preferiu a morte do que ser levada para a prisão. _Idiota_!

— O que faremos?

— A levaremos de volta para o lugar de onde veio. Viva ou morta, ainda assim é uma fugitiva. Temos provas suficientes de que ela ficou todo esse tempo escondida aqui, enquanto assassinava os trouxas compulsivamente. Isso precisa ser reportado — o homem apontou para o seu próprio pescoço, indicando o corte feito por Amélia.

Assim, decididos a levar corpo da bruxa de volta para a Grã-Bretanha, os doisenfeitiçaramos trouxas para que não se recordassem de nada do que havia acontecido. Em seguida, foram embora dali, convictos de que aquele caso estava completamente solucionado, e que os moradores daquela região poderiam viver tranquilamente.

Amélia Griffiths já não os perturbaria mais.

xxxx

Apesar do calor que fazia naquela noite de verão, Valquíria insistia em usar uma camisa de mangas longas. Tentava cobrir as marcas arroxeadas sobre sua pele, fruto da violência do qual estava fadada a vivenciar todos os dias de sua miserável vida. As dores, tanto físicas quanto emocionais, porém, o tecido não era capaz de esconder. Sorrir estando com vontade de chorar não era tão simples, e Valquíria sentia que estava chegando ao seu limite. Por que não podia ter uma vida normal? Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer _justamente_ com ela?

Sentada ao redor da mesa de jantar, a garota mantinha-se cabisbaixa enquanto jogava de um lado pro outro toda a comida que estava em seu prato. Não estava com fome. Há dias que o seu apetite havia diminuído, assim como o seu ânimo e disposição.

— Por que está vestida assim, querida? — sua mãe perguntou ao estranhar as roupas que a garota usava — Está com febre de novo?

Alarmada, Valquíria inevitavelmente olhou para o homem que as acompanhava no jantar. Sem fazer alarde, ele retribuiu o olhar ao fitá-la ameaçadoramente. Valquíria engoliu em seco.

— Acho que sim. Não tenho me sentido muito bem...— a garota murmurou dando de ombros.

Desviando propositalmente do assunto, o homem começou a dissertar sobre os seus problemas no trabalho, tomando a atenção da mulher toda para si. Valquíria permaneceu calada, rezando mentalmente para que aquela tortura terminasse o quanto antes. Tudo que queria era poder se refugiar em seu próprio quarto. Distante de tudo. Distante _daquele monstro_.

Preocupada, após a refeição, sua mãe lhe preparou um chá, a fim de abaixar a sua temperatura. Agradecida, Valquíria se acomodou em sua cama, preparada para ouvir as preocupações da mulher para com a sua saúde frágil. A menina sabia que precisava continuar aquele fingimento, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se mal em enganar a própria mãe. Por que aquela situação tinha que ser tão complicada?

— Preciso te levar ao médico, filha. Não é normal ficar doente _tantas_ vezes em _tão_ pouco tempo.

— Eu já falei que não é necessário, mãe. A forma como você cuida de mim é o suficiente — ela indicou a xícara em suas mãos — Amanhã já estarei melhor.

— Você precisa fazer alguns exames, Valquíria. Só assim ficarei mais tranquila...

— Tudo bem...— suspirando, Valquíria a respondeu —...nós vamos assim que possível, tá bom?

A mulher sorriu, aliviada pela decisão da filha. Afinal, levá-la à força não estava em seus planos. No entanto, a tranquilidade em seu rosto se dissipou no instante em que a viu se contorcer diante de seus olhos. Abafando um grito de dor, num reflexo, a garota soltou a xícara, fazendo com que aporcelana se estilhaçasse em milhares de fragmentos no chão. Desesperada a mulher tentou socorrê-la, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Valquíria, o que foi! O que você tem?! — ela gritou angustiada, derramando-se em lágrimas.

Valquíria não respondeu. Sentindo uma dor lancinante tomar conta de si, a garota perdeu a consciência, desmaiando nos braços da mãe. Abalada, a mulher gritou pelo nome do companheiro na esperança de que ele a ajudasse e, em seguida, socorreu a filha como podia. Ela abriu a janela do quarto para aumentar a ventilação do local e afrouxou as roupas que a menina vestia para que ela pudesse respirar melhor. Ao levantar por acaso uma das mangas da camisa de Valquíria, a mulher se assustou com os hematomas presentes em sua pele.

Inúmeras explicações sobre a origem daquelas marcas passaram em sua mente, muitas delas sem sentido algum. Com cautela, ela as examinou, reparando no formato e intensidade de cada uma. Logo concluiu que não eram provenientes de traumas causados por colisões, mas sim pela pressão continua da pele. Como se alguém a tivesse segurado contra a sua vontade.

— Por que está gritando tanto?! — o seu companheiro exclamou ao chegar na porta do quarto — Eu estou ocupado.

— Valquíria...— a mulher hesitou, incerta sobre o que dizer.

— O que tem ela? — o homem questionou ao perceber o desespero no choro de sua parceira.

— O que é isso? — trêmula, ela apontou para as marcas na pele de Valquíria.

O homem emudeceu. Sua expressão era um misto de pânico e espanto, denunciando a sua culpa.

— Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?! — raivosa, ela perguntou levantando-se de onde estava — Por acaso você fez isso com a minha filha?!

Ele continuou em silêncio, alterando novamente o seu semblante. Apático e desinteressado, a verdade é que aquilo pouco lhe importava. Não deixaria que sua vida terminasse em ruínas por culpa de uma adolescente qualquer.

— Como pôde? Eu confiei em você...— a mulher disse aos prantos, antes de avançar furiosa para cima daquele homem.

Um forte estrondo fez com que Valquíria acordasse assustada. Confusa, ela não se lembrava do que havia acontecido. Tudo que se recordava era de sua mãe gritando pelo seu nome, angustiada. A garota observou o cômodo, dando-se conta de que estava completamente só. A casa estava em absoluto silêncio.

Pressentindo que algo não estava certo, ela se levantou da cama. Apressada, saiu do quarto indo em direção à sala de estar. Ao olhar para o chão, percebeu que inúmeras gotículas vermelhas se infiltravam no piso de madeira. Ela seguiu o rastro que aumentava gradativamente por detrás do antigo sofá, espantando-se com a crescente poça de sangue que ia desde o centro da sala até a varanda da casa. Ao ver o rosto desfigurado da mãe, cujo corpo estava sendo arrastado para fora da residência, Valquíria levou as mãos na boca, abafando um grito.

Alarmado, ao notar a presença de Valquíria, o assassino largou a mulher e correu em direção à espingarda que havia deixado na varanda. Empunhando a arma, ele a direcionou o cano contra a garota, a fazendo recuar.

— Não se atreva a gritar por socorro, senão eu te mato — ameaçou.

Por fora, Valquíria estava em choque. Ela sabia que seria morta de qualquer maneira, pois aquele _monstro_ eliminaria toda e qualquer testemunha de seu crime. Com a imagem de sua falecida mãe fixada em sua mente, algo rugia dentro dela de tal maneira que a fazia perder o controle de si mesma. Valquíria nem se deu conta de que tremia descontroladamente, enquanto os seus olhos saltavam das órbitas.

Espantado, o homem observou a garota se transformar em um enorme pássaro negro. Paralisado de medo, ele não foi capaz de tomar atitude alguma, mesmo com a arma direcionada à ave. De repente, a criatura furiosamente voou em sua direção, prendendo as garras afiadas em sua garganta. Ao afundá-las cada vez mais em sua carne, dilacerou a pele e vasos sanguíneos, atravessando-lhe a traquéia em seguida. Incapaz de respirar, o homem caiu ao chão, agonizando ao morrer lentamente.

Em seguida, a ave atravessou a porta da casa, alçando vôo para longe dali.

Instantes depois, o casal foi encontrado sem vida pelos vizinhos que ouviram a confusão, e Valquíria foi dada como desaparecida. Investigações criminais foram incapazes de desvendar o caso e nenhuma pessoa foi declarada culpada.

A partir daquele dia, em quase todas as noites era possível escutar um estridente assovio vindo da mata escura. Assombrados pela presença de um pássaro negro de mau agouro, os moradores da região se refugiavam em suas casas para preservarem as suas vidas. A população local estava amaldiçoada pelo resto da eternidade.

Amélia Griffiths já não os perturbaria mais, mas Matinta Perera sim.

* * *

(1) Castelobruxo é a escola de magia da América do Sul.

Matinta Perera é uma personagem do folclore brasileiro, bem famosa na região Norte. Existem algumas variações na sua história, mas tentei pegar o essencial dessa lenda, adaptando ao contexto de Harry Potter.

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
